His Long Lost Sister
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo come across a village along their travels for the Sacred Jewel shards and meet a young girl who offers them shelter for the night. She ends up joining them on their quest. But there is a strange mystery about her.
1. The Mysterious Girl

**Inuyasha**  
"His Long Lost Sister"

Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo stop in a village for food and to rest. There they encounter a young and beautiful girl but Inuyasha also finds something mysterious about her but he isn't sure what it is. They decide to stay with this girl and her family for the night. What will they find out about her past that she doesn't even know? And what does Sesshomaru want with this girl? Please read & review.

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." –_Carl Jung (1875-1961)

Rated: R for language and sexual situations.

**Dusk**

"Come on Inuyasha, can't we just stop in the village ahead and rest? I'm tired, hungry, and my feet are killing me. It seems we've been walking forever." said Kagome.

"I'm with Kagome." said Sango.

"Oh, alright, fine. Just so you'll stop your complaining. I'm sick of hearing it. It's giving me a headache." said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy." commanded Kagome and Inuyasha fell to the ground. "You're such a jerk."

"Would you stop with that? Every time you get mad at me, that's one of the first things you say and it's getting old." said Inuyasha, getting up.

Kagome said nothing, just glared.

"Perhaps its best if you don't push the issue any further Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"Who asked you for your opinion!" yelled Inuyasha.

The four of them entered the village and as soon as they did, the villagers began staring at them and talking in hushed voices to each other.

"What're they staring at? And why are they staring?" asked Shippo.

"It would seem that they are staring at us. Why, I don't know." said Miroku.

"We aren't used to having visitors. No one has visited this village before." said a voice in front of them and there stood a young, beautiful girl with long, flowing white hair in what looked to warrior clothes. A sash held a sword to her hip.

By the look on Miroku's face, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Shippo knew that he was going to try and put some moves on this girl.

"Hello there fair maiden. My name is Miroku and these are my companions Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo." said Miroku.

"I'm Kyo. If you need a place to stay for the night, you are more than welcome to stay with me and my family. We have extra room." said the girl.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality. We really appreciate it." said Kagome.

"It's not a problem. Follow me." said Kyo, turning and leading the way to her house.

As soon as she turned around, Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head and glared at him.

"You leave that girl alone. I'm sure she doesn't need or want you pestering or flirting with her you pervert." said Inuyasha.

"Alright, I won't lay a hand on her." said Miroku, rubbing the back of his head where Inuyasha had hit him.

They all quickly caught up with Kyo and followed her to a hut at the edge of the village in front of a large forest. A young girl a little older than Kyo sat outside, as though waiting on Kyo to return.

"I'm back Mio. And I brought visitors. They're staying with us tonight." said Kyo, smiling at the girl.

"Hello, I'm Kyo's older sister Mio." said the girl. She than turned back to Kyo. "You might want to go tell mom and dad about our visitors. They're in the garden."

Kyo followed her older sister around the side of the house while Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku waited out front.

"There's something about her." said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure. I smell something strange about her. Her blood's like that of a demon's but that's not possible. She looks human." said Inuyasha.

Just then, Kyo returned and the conversation amongst the friends ended.

"It's all settled. Follow me and I'll show you your room." said Kyo. She led them to a back room with four beds. "I hope you'll be comfortable."

"Yes, this will be fine. Thank you." said Kagome politely.

"Actually, it would be too crowded in here for me. Would it be possible for me to sleep with you in your room?" asked Miroku.

"No, it wouldn't. I don't make a habit of inviting strange men I've just met to sleep in my room. That's not the way it works." said Kyo.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo could barely contain their giggles and Miroku looked as though he had been slapped in the face.

That night, Kyo sat down with her new friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo outside, talking. Kyo now knew that Inuyasha was a half-demon, and his friends' journey to destroy Naraku, an evil demon who possessed the Shikon Jewel and had done something to each of them to warrant them seeking revenge on him.

"I have a jewel shard. I found it in the woods one day while I was walking." said Kyo. She pulled a chain with a tiny jar attached out from her robes and inside the tiny bottle was a single tiny jewel shard.

"You just found it?" asked Sango.

"Yeah. Someone must have dropped it or something." said Kyo.

Suddenly, a bright wave of light came out of the forest and headed at Kyo. Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped out of the way, the attack hitting the trees behind them.

"Are you alright?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Inuyasha, landing on the ground safely with Kyo.

Right then, a demon that they all, except for Kyo, recognized all too well came out of the trees and they all glared.

"Naraku." said Inuyasha.

"Well, we meet again Inuyasha. And his friends." said Naraku.

"Oh yeah? Well not for long. You're going down this time Naraku. And I'll make sure that you can't pull yourself back together." said Inuyasha as he drew his sword, preparing for battle.

"For once, I didn't come after you Inuyasha, or your pathetic friends. I came here for her and her jewel shard." said Naraku, pointing at Kyo.

Inuyasha moved to stand protectively in front of Kyo. Kagome grabbed her bow and an arrow, aiming straight at Naraku. Sango drew her hirakotze and Miroku stood ready with his staff.

"Hmm, such persistence. But do you actually think that this girl needs your protection? She isn't even human. Are you Kyo?" asked Naraku.

"How do you know my name?" demanded Kyo.

"Well that's easy. I know your parents. Or at least I used to know them, before they were killed. And I don't mean these humans who have raised you. I mean the demon who created you and the mother who gave you up to protect you." said Naraku.

"You're lying. You're just trying to mess with my head." said Kyo, not willing to be easily fooled by this demon. She knew that she was different, but she also knew that she wasn't a monster.

"No, I'm not. Unfortunately, your mother was human but your father, wanting you to be a full demon, used the Shikon Jewel to make you so before the jewel fell into Kikyo's possession. Then your fool of a mother gave you up to these humans to protect you, because she knew that with the power you have but have yet to harness, demons from all around would be coming for you. Oh, and did I mention that your mother was also Inuyasha's mother?" said Naraku.

"What?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Yes, when you still just an infant Inuyasha, your mother had another child with another demon she met. That child was Kyo here, your little sister. Her father used the Shikon Jewel to make her a full demon before he vanished. Your mother took care of her for a while before she regrettably gave her up to another village, praying that she would be safe from harm. What she didn't count on was little Kyo going out and hitting her head, causing her to lose all of her memories, though I suppose it made things easier." said Naraku with an evil sneer. He gazed behind them.

All of them turned to see what he was looking at and looked to see two people standing who they could only guess to be Kyo's human parents.

Kyo didn't want to believe anything that Naraku was saying but deep down, she knew that it was true. She didn't have any memories from her childhood. Her parents, the ones who had raised her, had told her that when she was little, she had been out playing with the other village children when she fell and hit her head. When she had come to, she couldn't remember anything, and still couldn't. Years of memories were gone.

"Yes, you know what I speak is true. You, Kyo, are a full-fledged demon, raised by mere mortal humans and led to believe that you were human when in fact you're not." said Naraku.

"That's enough out of you!" said Inuyasha, attacking.

Naraku dodged his attack and then sent one of his own, which Kagome deflected with her arrow. Sango threw her hiratsu, hitting him but he quickly regenerated than vanished. The damage, however, he had done.

Kyo was obviously in shock over learning the truth about whom and what she really was. The last thing she remembered as a child was coming back to her village, her hands and the front of her robes covered in blood from the wound on her head. When she had been questioned by her parents, she couldn't remember what had happened or who she was.

"Has my whole life just been a lie?" asked Kyo to no one in particular.

No one even bothered to answer anyway. They could only watch her from where they stood. They weren't sure how to comfort her. And Inuyasha was feeling a bit of the shock as well, since he just found out he had a sister that he didn't even know about or remembered. Why hadn't his mother told him that he had a sister before she died? Why the secrecy to keep her hidden?

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me believe that I am human when I'm not? Why didn't you ever tell me the truth?" asked Kyo almost angrily.

"Believe me, we wanted to. Every day we wanted to tell you the truth but we weren't sure how you would handle it, or if you would even believe us. Your mother wanted a life better for you than a demon's life." said her human mother.

"Is that what she told you? Or what you assumed?" asked Inuyasha.

Neither Kyo's mother nor father answered, choosing to remain quiet and that gave Inuyasha his answer.

"My mother, our mother may have indeed wanted Kyo to have a better life, but she certainly wouldn't deny her the right to know that she was a demon or to live the life of a demon. And not all demons are evil, like most of you humans believe." said Inuyasha.

"You're only a half demon, what would you know." said Kyo's father.

"I know a hell of lot more than you do. I have lived out in the real world; I know what it's like. I live it every day. And I doubt that Naraku will be the first demon to try to come after Kyo." said Inuyasha.

"Then we will do what we must." said Kyo's mother.

"I'm a demon. You can't protect me forever, especially from other demons. It's time I started living my life, the way that I want. I can't stay in this village anymore. I always knew that I was different, I just didn't know how different until today. It's time I go out on my own. It's better this way." said Kyo, walking away and heading out of the village before her human family could even argue with her.

However, Kyo didn't get far when Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo caught up with her.

"Hey Kyo, hold on a second." said Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Kyo.

"You know, you don't have to venture out on your own. You could join our group. I'm sure we could use one more, and it would be better than being alone." said Kagome.

"That's very kind of you, but what about what Naraku said? All that stuff about how I have all this power but have yet to harness it and how demons will be coming for me?" asked Kyo.

"We've never exactly been ones to listen to anything that Naraku says. He likes to play with people's heads a lot, get to think how he wants them to. Listening to Naraku will only cause things to get worse." said Miroku.

"And besides that, neither of us may not have known it 'til now, but you're my little sister and I'm not about to let you go off wondering around on your own. You can either join us, or we'll just follow you wherever you go." said Inuyasha.

Kyo stared at Inuyasha, her brother, for a moment before she found that she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't fault him. Inuyasha was just doing what older brothers were supposed to do; protect their little sister.

"Alright, I'll join you." said Kyo.

The next day, Kyo prepared to head out with her new friends and her brother. She said goodbye to the family that raised her. She found it wasn't all that hard to say goodbye to the two who she had once called her mother and father but it was hard to say goodbye to Mio, who was still like a sister to her even though she actually wasn't.

Once the goodbyes were said, Kyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo headed out on their way.

Inuyasha, Kyo, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo walked for hours before nightfall hit and they stopped to make camp for the night.

"Kyo, would you mind getting the firewood?" asked Kagome.

"Not at all." said Kyo, turning to go get the wood.

"I'll come with you." said Miroku.

"I don't need your help Miroku." said Kyo, going off to gather firewood. Sesshomaru followed her, unnoticed.

"I can't win." said Miroku.

"You're such an idiot Miroku." said Shippo.

As Kyo gathered firewood, she felt she was being watched. She tried to shake it off but it really bothered her. She looked around but saw no one. She continued gathering firewood.

Just then, she heard a twig snap. She spun around, her hand immediately going to her sword ready to draw it.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded.

A tall, mysterious figure with long silver hair came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Kyo.

"Sesshomaru." was all he said.

"What do you want?" asked Kyo.

"You, Kyo, I came here for you. I want to make you an offer. Come with me, and I will help you become stronger than what you are now. You will learn to use and control your powers, and no demon will be able to stop you. No demon would even dare challenge you." said Sesshomaru.

"What do you know of my powers?" asked Kyo.

"I watched your battle with Naraku. I was impressed. I was drawn to your village. At first, I wasn't sure why but than I saw you and than I understood." said Sesshomaru.

"Are you trying to bribe me or something?" asked Kyo.

"No. I just came to make you an offer." said Sesshomaru.

Just then, Inuyasha showed up.

"Sesshomaru, I thought I smelled your stench. It's been awhile. What're you up to this time?" demanded Inuyasha, hand on his sword, ready.

"Nothing that concerns you little brother." said Sesshomaru.

"If it concerns Kyo, it concerns me." said Inuyasha, drawing his sword. "Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru drew his own sword. "Dragon Strike!"

The attacks clashed and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to leave, vanishing before Inuyasha could attack again.

"Damn." cursed Inuyasha. "What the hell did he want Kyo?"

"He made me an offer." said Kyo. "He offered to train me."

"You're not seriously considering it, are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"He said he was impressed with my fighting skills." said Kyo, a sort of dreamy expression on her face.

"I can't believe it! You are!" said Inuyasha.

Kyo didn't answer. She didn't think that she could because if she told Inuyasha the truth, he would freak out and if she told him what he wanted to hear, she would be lying.

This really got to Inuyasha. He could feel his blood boil and his temper rising. "Listen, if you want to go train with my brother, go ahead but don't come back here 'cause you won't be welcome you traitor!" he yelled before turning and walking away.

"Fine then, maybe I won't come back you big jerk! And don't expect me to be so nice when and if our paths cross again 'cause I won't be you stupid jackass!" yelled Kyo than she turned and stalked away, going to find Sesshomaru.

"Go to hell!" she heard Inuyasha yell.

"You first!" she yelled back over her shoulder, not stopping or slowing down.

It didn't take long for Kyo to find Sesshomaru. He was only a few miles away, standing by a stream. The wind blew past him, blowing his hair away from his face and Kyo noticed her breath catch in her throat.

"So, you've come to accept my offer." said Sesshomaru, turning to her.

"Yes, I have." said Kyo, feeling herself blush slightly and hoping Sesshomaru didn't notice.

"Good. Inuyasha didn't take it so well when you told him did he?" said Sesshomaru.

"No, he didn't. He doesn't seem to like you at all, even though your brothers. I'm guessing some sibling rivalry going on between you two, but I'm not going to ask because it's none of my business." said Kyo.

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile, causing Kyo to blush again and he did notice but chose not to say anything.

"Let's get started than." said Sesshomaru.

Kyo nodded, ready for whatever Sesshomaru was going to dish out at her.

"Inuyasha, can't you look at it from her point of view? If she does this training with Sesshomaru and you get into any trouble, she can help you, only she'll be stronger than before and not easy to defeat." said Kagome.

"I don't care. She's with my evil older brother. To me, that's betrayal and not easily forgiven." said Inuyasha. "And we're not discussing this anymore." he added as Kagome opened her mouth to argue. He walked further ahead.

Miroku walked beside Kagome. "If you ask me, I understand what Kyo's doing. Inuyasha's just over-reacting about it."

"She's not doing it for Sesshomaru, she's doing it for us and because she wants to. She wants to be able to protect those she cares about. Maybe if Inuyasha hadn't yelled at her and run her off, she'd still be with us and not with Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

"You think they'll ever make up?" asked Shippo.

"Yeah, eventually, but it'll take time." said Kagome.

"But how much time is the question." said Miroku.

Kyo and Sesshomaru seemed to have been walking forever. Kyo felt a little confused, but she didn't say anything to him about it. She didn't really even know Sesshomaru, but she could tell she should never question him. Still, this did not cause her to fear him any; she was just playing it safe and smart.

Up ahead, Kyo saw a figure crouched on the ground as though waiting for them. As they drew closer, she saw it was a man dressed in a mask of a baboon.

"Well, we meet again young Kyo. I always knew that our paths would cross again in the future. I just didn't know it would be so soon." said Naraku with a sneer.

"You got lucky the last time Naraku. You messed with my head, I won't allow it to happen again." said Kyo.

"Well, let's just see about that." said Naraku and then his body began transforming. He shed his baboon disguise and Kyo saw Naraku's face. Then instead of legs, there were many long brown and green tentacles. They immediately headed straight at Kyo.

"Dragon Strike!" yelled Sesshomaru.

All the tentacles coming at Kyo were destroyed but they just regenerated themselves. This time, they came at both Kyo and Sesshomaru. Kyo quickly drew her sword and both she and Sesshomaru deflected any tentacles that came at them. Every now and then, she would destroy some heading at Sesshomaru that he didn't see. In return, Sesshomaru would destroy one that Kyo couldn't get in time. Kyo felt a strong need to protect Sesshomaru, though she wasn't sure why. She didn't even know. Still, she protected him the best she could while trying to keep herself alive at the same time, which proved to be challenging.

Suddenly, all the tentacles came at Kyo at once. She knew there was no way she could destroy them all. Right then, Sesshomaru jumped in front of her, pushing her out of the way. The tentacles began wrapping around his body. He tried slicing them away but it was useless. One wrapped around his wrist and squeezed until he dropped his sword.

Naraku laughed evilly. "Just as I thought, you're not stronger than you were the last time we fought. You don't even deserve to call yourself a full-fledge demon." he said.

Kyo felt the anger and rage inside her and she attacked. "You let him go!" she yelled, slicing the tentacles binding Sesshomaru and he was freed. She attacked again, not giving Naraku any time to figure out what was going on. "Fireball Wave!" she yelled. Then she yelled another attack.

"Spiraling Tornado!" She sent spiraling gusts of wind at Naraku and he was carried away.

Kyo replaced her sword in its sheath. Sesshomaru walked over and stood beside her.

"You saved my life. Why? You don't even know me. Why did you save me?" he said.

"I'm not really sure. I just can't watch someone die, no matter if I know them or not. Besides, you saved me. Why did you save me? You don't know me yet you saved me from Naraku when you could have just let him kill me." said Kyo.

Sesshomaru just stared at Kyo for a moment, as though trying to figure her out but he couldn't. She was different from him, yet he felt as though he was drawn to her. He wasn't even sure why that was, but he wanted to find out.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Kyo wished she hadn't said them. It made her sound like she was smarting off or something and that wasn't what she was trying to do. She was just curious as to why Sesshomaru had saved her. He didn't have to, but he had.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe this is something that I'm going to regret." said Kyo, starting to walk away.

As Kyo started to walk away, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm to stop her than whirled her around so that she was facing him.

"Don't say such a thing. I told you I was drawn to you so I know you feel the same. You came here on your own. No one forced you to come. You shouldn't regret any decision you make. I don't." said Sesshomaru.

At first, Kyo looked at Sesshomaru with a bit of surprise, but than she smiled.

"Why couldn't I have met you sooner? I mean, I feel ashamed to even be a full-fledge demon." she said.

"You shouldn't. You should be proud of who you are and you should feel proud to be a full-blooded demon." said Sesshomaru.

Kyo thought for a moment than she smiled and said, "You're right."

"I know I am." said Sesshomaru.

Right then, Kyo felt herself blushing and quickly turned to try and hide it from Sesshomaru, but then she felt his fingers turn her face toward his. Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. At first, her eyes widened in surprise, but then she closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. It ended some moments later.

"Come on, let's go." said Sesshomaru.

The two of them started to walk away but a voice called them back.

"My lord, wait."

They turned to see a small imp demon running over to them, with a two-headed demon following behind with a small, human child riding on its back, carrying flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" said the little girl happily.

"My Lord, we've been looking everywhere for you. I was starting to fear the worst." said the imp demon.

Sesshomaru looked calmly down at the imp demon.

"Of course, not that any demon is capable of getting rid of you me Lord. I deeply apologize, I didn't me it that way." said the imp demon quickly, realizing the mistake he had just made.

"Master Jaken, you must learn not to insult Lord Sesshomaru in such a way. You know that no demon will ever be strong enough to beat Lord Sesshomaru." said the little girl as she jumped down from the demon she was riding on.

"Quiet Rin!" yelled Jaken.

"Silence Jaken." said Sesshomaru calmly.

"Yeah my Lord." said Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask who your new friend is?" asked Rin.

"Rin, this is Kyo. She'll be joining us from now on." said Sesshomaru.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Kyo. You're really pretty." said Rin.

"Why thank you. And you're very pretty yourself." said Kyo, kneeling down to Rin's level so they were eye to eye.

"Would you like a flower Lady Kyo?" asked Rin, holding a flower out to Kyo.

"Why yes, thank you." said Kyo, taking the flower and smelling it. "This is a beautiful flower, a good choice. You know, I think you deserve one as well." she added, taking another flower and placing it in Rin's hair.

Rin smiled and laughed. She had already taken to Kyo, and the two of them had just met, but you wouldn't guess that from watching them interact right now.

Sesshomaru watched the two of them and how well they already got along. He would never admit it to anyone, but Rin was important to him. She had made him care for her just by being kind to him, unlike other humans. She had chosen to follow him of her own free will. She had even started talking again when she met him and she trusted him. She seemed to trust demons more than humans. He protected her and would never let anything happen to her. He knew she saw him as almost a father-figure but he didn't mind it at all. He had tried to get her to go back to her own kind, but she wanted to stay with him so he allowed her and he never did it again.

Kyo was another matter. Her power was what had drawn him to her at first. Now, it was something else. He wasn't sure what it was though. There was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She was different from him. She was beautiful, kind, generous, calm, and understanding. He felt protective of her, the way he had protected her and was willing to put himself in danger while they were fighting Naraku. She made him feel something he had never felt before. And watching her with Rin right now, it made his heart race and even though he didn't show it on the outside, on the inside he was smiling.


	2. Finding Love an Unexpected Love

Nightfall had come. A fire was going with Rin, Ah-Uh, Jaken, and Kyo sitting by it. Sesshomaru had walked off somewhere not too long ago, wanting to be alone. It was obvious that there was something on his mind. It had been plain to see since Rin and Jaken had caught up with them.

Just then, there was a low growling sound before Rin clutched her stomach.

"What's the matter Rin?" asked Kyo.

"I'm hungry." said Rin.

"Again? You humans eat too much." said Jaken.

Rin looked down at the ground, almost sad-like.

"Jaken, take Rin to find her some food."

Everyone turned to see that Sesshomaru had returned and was standing nearby.

"Yes, my Lord." said Jaken.

Rin got up than she and Jaken climbed up on Ah-Un, who took off into the sky.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo continued on their journey. Inuyasha was no longer holding a grudge against Kyo. He had forgiven her for the time being, unless she did something to anger him again.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha was looking gloomy.

"Yeah, I just wish Kyo was back with us. I shouldn't have been so mean to her." said Inuyasha.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." said Kagome.

"Oh shut up, don't make me feel worse than I already do." said Inuyasha.

"Well, you did bring this on yourself." said Kagome.

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." said Inuyasha sarcastically.

Just then, he suddenly stopped and froze, smelling the air around them.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Someone's coming. They're getting closer." said Inuyasha, standing on his guard.

Suddenly, someone jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them.

"Naraku." said Inuyasha angrily, drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, we meet again." said Naraku.

"I'm going to slice you in half." said Inuyasha.

"We'll see about that." said Naraku.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha.

The attack hit Naraku, but he just quickly regenerated. It was like the attack didn't even affect him at all.

"Damn. He healed himself." said Miroku.

Naraku attacked, his tentacles flying at them.

"Fireball Wave!"

Kyo jumped up out of the forest and hit Naraku with her attack. Sesshomaru jumped out after Kyo, hitting Naraku with his poison claws. The two of them landed beside Inuyasha and the others.

"Kyo!" said Miroku.

"You made it!" said Shippo.

"Of course I did. You didn't think I was gonna let you guys have all the fun without me did ya?" said Kyo, smiling.

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo smiled but Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru.

"What's he doing here?" demanded Inuyasha.

"He's with me." said Kyo.

"And it has nothing to do with you or the Tetsusaiga this time." said Sesshomaru.

"Well there's a surprise." said Inuyasha.

"Can we do this later and concentrate on Naraku?" intervened Kyo.

"Fine." said Inuyasha.

"Backlash Wave!" shouted Inuyasha and Kyo together.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru and Kyo then shouted together.

Miroku tossed some of his Sacred Sutras at Naraku.

"Hiratsu!" shouted Sango, hurling her giant boomerang at Naraku.

Kagome sent one of her sacred arrows at Naraku.

All the attacks hit together. There was smoke everywhere so they couldn't see Naraku anymore. They had to wait for the smoke to clear. After the smoke cleared, Naraku had vanished.

"He's gone!" exclaimed Shippo.

"No he's not. He's around here somewhere." said Inuyasha, gazing around them.

"We should get out of here before he comes back." said Miroku.

"Are you nuts? We've gotta stop Naraku here and now!" said Inuyasha.

"You're going to get us all killed!" said Kyo.

"You are a fool Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

"You stay out of this Sesshomaru! If I remember correctly, Naraku was the one pulling your strings not too long ago!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Knock it off Inuyasha! We've been here before!" yelled Kyo.

"Come on you guys, stop fighting." said Miroku.

"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha and Kyo.

"You are so stubborn Inuyasha!" said Kyo.

"And you'd rather be off with Sesshomaru, whom I despise! Or is he making all your decisions for you?" said Inuyasha.

"I make my own decisions!" yelled Kyo.

Suddenly, she yelled out in pain as an arrow pierced her right shoulder.

"That's a sacred arrow!" exclaimed Kagome.

"But where did it come from?" asked Miroku.

A girl they had met in Kyo's village came out of the forest, a bow in hand and arrows on her back. She readied another arrow in her bow and prepared to fire.

"Mio!" exclaimed Kyo, barely able to stand.

"I shall kill any demon I cross! I will avenge my family." said Mio as she aimed at Sesshomaru.

"No!" yelled Kyo, placing herself in front of Sesshomaru.

"Get out of the way Kyo." demanded Mio.

"I can't do that Mio. I won't let you do this, it isn't you." said Kyo.

"That was until that demon came back and destroyed our village. I barely got away. He killed everyone else. He killed everyone and it's your fault!" yelled Mio. She released the arrow at Sesshomaru and Kyo but Sesshomaru caught it and it melted in his hand. He took out the one in Kyo shoulder and tossed it aside.

"Stop this foolishness before anyone else gets hurt." he said calmly.

"Mio, please don't do this. Mom and dad wouldn't want this, and you know that." said Kyo, pleading with her human sister before she did something that she would only regret later on.

"Shut up. You have no right to call them that anymore." said Mio.

"Mio, regardless of what I am, and the fact that they weren't my real parents to me they always will be. They raised me and took care of me when they didn't have to. And you, you will always be my sister no matter what." said Kyo.

Mio said nothing, trying to hold back unshed tears that had formed. She lowered her bow and let it slip from her hand and fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kyo." was all that Mio could say.

Kyo just smiled, saying nothing. There was nothing to say and she knew it. Then the pain from the arrow in her shoulder became too much and she collapsed, falling toward the ground below her.

"Kyo!" yelled Mio in fear.

Sesshomaru caught Kyo before she could hit the ground and he held her to his chest, kneeling to the ground with her.

"We should take to her to Kaede. She'll be able to help her." said Kagome.

"This is my entire fault. I took my anger out on her for no reason. If she dies because of what I did, I'll never forgive myself." said Mio.

"She's not gonna die Mio. Kaede can heal her. She's strong, she'll be fine. You'll see." said Kagome.

"I hope so." said Mio.

"Enough chit-chat, we don't have time to waste. We need to get Kyo to Kaede now so she can help her." said Inuyasha.

The group had rushed Kyo to Kaede's village. Kaede had examined Kyo's wound than done what she could to help it heal, using different herbs and prayer. Now all they could do was sit and wait.

Kyo slept, looking peaceful. She didn't seem to be in any pain at all. Sesshomaru sat by her side, never leaving her. Inuyasha sat on her other side, also watching over her and never leaving. Mio was sitting under a tree outside the village. She didn't feel like she deserved to be near Kyo after what she did. Kaede, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were standing just outside the hut.

"I can understand why Inuyasha is so protective of her, but what about Sesshomaru?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I mean I know that Sesshomaru has Rin, a young human child who follows him and serves him willingly and he does seem to care for her, but he also seems to care for Kyo as well in a different way." said Miroku.

"Yeah, you can see it in the way he looks at her and the way he protects her. I've never seen Sesshomaru look at anyone like that, except for maybe Rin. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's good to see him care for someone this much. I just never expected this from him. He's changed." said Kagome.

"Even someone such as Sesshomaru is capable of having a heart. It's true that at one time, Sesshomaru was just as cruel as any other demon but his changing started with that little girl and has increased since he has met Kyo. He has seen something in her that has drawn him to her. He may not realize what it may be, but it seems as though it may be more than what he has ever felt before. I believe he may love her." said Kaede.

"I didn't even think that Sesshomaru was capable of loving someone, except maybe himself. Although, I have to say that seeing the way he acts with Kyo, I would have to agree with Kaede. I think he really does love Kyo, even if he may not realize it himself." said Shippo.

"I hope that Inuyasha has seen what we have seen. It seems like he's been trying to protect Kyo from Sesshomaru." said Miroku.

Kagome gazed into the hut, over at Inuyasha as he sat by Kyo's side, his gaze glancing at Sesshomaru, who was watching Kyo as she rested.

Inuyasha was carefully observing Sesshomaru. He wanted to be sure that he wasn't imagining things, that the things he was seeing were real. Kyo was his sister and she was important to him. He would protect her, even if it meant protecting her from his own brother. She didn't know him as well as he did, but maybe he didn't know his older brother as well as he thought he did.

"What are you staring at?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"Just making sure that I'm not seeing things, that's all." said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru, looking over at his younger brother.

"I've noticed the way that you look at her. You actually really care for Kyo, don't you?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked away from his brother to look at Kyo resting peacefully beside him, recovering from her injury. Ever since he had met Kyo, he had noticed he had started to change more. She made him feel different, a better version of himself than he used to be. She has shown him a type of compassion that he never knew how to feel, or even knew he could feel. He was willing to protect her, even if it meant with his life. He had never felt this way about anyone.

Sure, he was protective of Rin and went to great lengths to protect her, but it just seemed different with Kyo. Rin was a child, a human child. He cared for her but it was in a way like he would if she were his own child. Kyo, she was more than any companion or friend could ever be. He had never felt so much toward someone as he did toward Kyo. He didn't understand it, but he did know what he was feeling.

Inuyasha was still waiting patiently for an answer as he watched his older brother stare at Kyo with a look in his eyes that he had never seen before.

"Yes, I do." said Sesshomaru at last, looking back up at his younger brother.

"I thought so. I could see it in the way you spoke to her, the way you act when you're near her, and the way that you look at her. I've never seen you look at anyone the way that you look at Kyo. She must be special to you." said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked back down at Kyo, the answer obvious in his eyes.

"I'm not going to try to stand between you two. Kyo is capable of taking care of herself, I've seen that. I will say this though: if you ever hurt her, if she ever comes to me in tears because of you, I will cut you in two in the most painful way I know how. So I suggest you don't force me to do so." said Inuyasha.

"Hmm, I didn't plan on doing so. And as if you could ever harm me any way little brother." said Sesshomaru.

"Don't push your luck Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha although he was smiling. It actually felt good to get along with his brother, different. He knew that things had changed between them over time. It was nice for the two of them to be able to sit in the same room without wanting to kill each other.

Night came some hours later. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still at their posts by Kyo's side. They still had yet to leave her, and she still rested beside them. She seemed to be at peace while she slept and no one had the heart to disturb that so they let her rest on. The others were still outside, choosing it wise to not bother the brothers and the woman who was important to the both of them. Rin and Jaken had come back on Ah-Un, having finally caught up with Sesshomaru and Kyo.

Mio still had yet to leave her spot under the tree sitting outside the village. Kagome had tried to talk to her, but she still refused to move anywhere near Kyo. She felt too guilty for what she had done and felt that she didn't deserve to be any closer to Kyo than she already was. She didn't want to risk making things worse, or risk causing Kyo anymore harm than she had already done. She didn't know how Kyo wasn't going to hold it against her when she awoke. She had no idea how any of Kyo's friends could not hold it against her. She had hurt someone who cared about her, who she cared about. It was an unforgiveable mistake that she had made, one that she could not take back.

Right then, the sky turned dark fast. It got everyone's attention. It was unusual for the sky to get that dark this quickly. It even got the attention of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Both started to get up to check out what was going on, but Inuyasha stopped his brother before he got to his feet.

"You should stay with Kyo." said Inuyasha as he got to his feet and headed outside.

Rin stayed inside with Sesshomaru and Kyo, knowing that it would be safer than going outside and risk getting hurt.

"I smell company heading our way." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sensing a demonic aura." said Miroku.

"I am too. It's strong, stronger than anything I've felt before." said Sango.

"Question is: is it friend, or foe?" asked Kagome.

"We're about to have that question answered." said Inuyasha, his gaze toward the entrance to the village.

Kagome and the others followed his gaze to see a man with long silver hair coming toward them. He had a sword on his hip that he had yet to draw. His eyes were amber with a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheeks. He was tall and seemed powerful. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with armor protecting his upper body. He stopped in front of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede.

"Who are you?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I mean no one in this village any harm. I only came because I heard there was a young, powerful demon in this village who is hurt." said the man.

"Maybe so, but what business would you have with her if there was?" demanded Inuyasha, his protective instinct for his sister taking over.

"He has business with her because he is her father."

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru standing outside of the hut where Kyo was resting, only now she wasn't resting. She was now standing next to Sesshomaru, staring at the man standing before her friends.

"Sesshomaru. It's been a long time. The last time I saw you, your father was still alive and well." said the man.

"Satoru. You're right; it has been a long time, but not nearly long enough." said Sesshomaru. There was a look in his eyes that told everyone that he didn't like this guy very much. "What business do you suddenly have with Kyo after disappearing from her life for so long?"

"I didn't intentionally disappear from her life. I did what I felt was necessary to keep her safe, to protect her. Now, I see that it was a mistake. The best way for me to protect her to be with her." said Satoru.

"I don't need you to protect me." said Kyo.

"You can't protect yourself Kyo. Every demon imaginable is going to come after you when they learn of your power." said Satoru.

"I don't have to protect myself. I have my friends. I know that they'll do everything they can to protect me." said Kyo.

"Yeah, I see that they're doing a great job so far." said Satoru.

"This wasn't their fault. Besides, I'm alive and that's what matters. And you have no right to be here, dictating anything to me. You abandoned me dad. You may have felt that it was what was best for me, but it wasn't. Abandoning your child is _never_ the answer." said Kyo.

"You're right, I'm sorry." said Satoru.

"It's too late for sorry dad. When I was left in that village by mom, when I was just a child, I lost all my memories. I came back to the village covered in my own blood from a cut on my head, and I couldn't remember anything. Now, I do. I remember everything. The day I lost my memories, I was attacked by another demon. I tried to protect myself only to receive a blow to the head. I was knocked unconscious and when I came to, the demon was lying dead on the ground near me. I have no idea who killed it. Somehow, I made my way back to the village with no memory of who or what I was, creating new memories from there. Now tell me, do you still believe that disappearing was the best thing for me dad?

"Mom did what she felt was best because she was not capable of protecting me herself, and she lost her life because of me. Mom was human, you were a demon. I would be a half-demon like Inuyasha if my so-called father hadn't used the Sacred Jewel to make me full-blooded demon. You did what you felt was necessary to keep me safe dad? I'm afraid that's not the way I see it. It would have been better if you had actually stuck around, protected me in person so that I would know who I really was rather than being lied to for years because I had no memories. Now, I have friends and a brother who are willing to protect me no matter what the cost." said Kyo.

"I understand how you feel Kyo, but I have come to make things up to you. I know now that I made a mistake and I know that there's nothing I can do to take that mistake back. You deserved better than what I've done. I want to be a father for you now, the father that you deserve and should have had." said Satoru.

"I had a father, a father who was actually there for me and raised me. And now he's dead because of me. An entire village is dead because of me. It's too late for you to be a father now. You should have realized you'd made a mistake years ago. You should have realized you'd be making a mistake before you even made it. Then maybe you could have been the father you want to be now." said Kyo.

"Kyo, please, come with me. It's not too late for us to be father and daughter." said Satoru, sounding almost as though he was begging.

"I'm staying with my friends, with my brother." said Kyo, stepping closer to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, Sesshomaru moving with her and remaining close to her side. She took hold of his hand, which he didn't seem to mind, and she took hold of Inuyasha with her other hand.

"If that is your wish, I will respect it. You are my daughter and I will not stand in the way of your decisions." said Satoru.

"I think that it is time for ye to leave this village." said Kaede.

Satoru didn't say another word. He simply bowed politely to Kaede since she was the priestess of the village, cast one last look at his daughter, than turned and headed out of the village before disappearing from view.

Once her father was gone, Kyo released Inuyasha's hand but wouldn't let go of Sesshomaru's, although he didn't mind. She was glad that her father was gone, that she had her memories back. She wasn't sure what had triggered them to come back but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she remembered who she was, what she was.

"You alright Kyo?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad that he's gone. And that my memories have come back." said Kyo.

"Something must have triggered them." said Sango.

"It could have been any number of things, but what's important is that they have returned and Kyo had her memories back." said Miroku.

"I'm just happy to be able to remember who I am." said Kyo. She looked around the village but didn't see Mio anywhere. "Wait, where's Mio?"

"She's been sitting under a tree outside the village since we brought you here. She refuses to come anywhere near you." said Kagome, pointing to where Mio had been sitting for hours.

"I should probably go talk to her." said Kyo. She released Sesshomaru's hands as she headed out to where Mio was sitting. She could tell just from her posture that Mio was feeling guilty. "Mio?"

Mio quickly turned around at the sound of Kyo's voice and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Kyo, what are you doing up? You should be resting." said Mio.

"I'm fine, I've rested enough. Besides, I heal quickly. Mio, why are you sitting out here instead of with the rest of us?" asked Kyo.

"I shouldn't be near you Kyo. I don't deserve to be here right now. I took my anger out on you when I shouldn't have. I went after you, blaming you for mom and dad's death when I should have gone after the demon that was actually responsible for destroying my village and killing everyone in it. I know that you would never hurt anyone, especially mom and dad. They were just as much your parents as they were mine." said Mio.

"Stop feeling guilty Mio. You were looking to avenge your family; no one can fault you for that. And in a way, I am responsible for their deaths. The demon was after me and he killed the ones close to me trying to find me. You came after me because I'm partly to blame, because the demon came not long after I left. You were right to place blame on me." said Kyo.

"No, Kyo, what happened wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for anyone to come after you, to kill people that you care about. You didn't ask to be who or what you are. You didn't choose this life, it chose you. You can't control everything that happens, or even blame yourself for things that are out of your control. And if you hadn't gone with your friends when you did, he might have gotten you too." said Mio.

Kyo couldn't help but smile at the person she was happy to call her sister, even if she really wasn't but that didn't matter.

"When did you become so wise?" asked Kyo.

"I've always been wise, I've just never shown it." said Mio, smiling as well.

"No argument there." said Kyo, still smiling. "Come on, let's rejoin the others."

Together, Kyo and Mio headed into the village and joined back up with their friends. They decided to rest before heading back out. Kyo, Rin, Mio, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo all found spots on one side of the hut to rest while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku leaned up against the wall on the other side, watching over the girls as they slept, remaining on guard for danger. They eventually decided to rest themselves.


End file.
